


Satisfied

by Zaraya



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Altean Hunk (Voltron), Altean Lance (Voltron), Altean Pidge | Katie Holt, Alternate Universe, Galra Keith (Voltron), Galra Shiro (Voltron), Multi, Prince Lance (Voltron)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-08-18
Updated: 2017-08-18
Packaged: 2018-12-16 19:16:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 914
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11835261
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zaraya/pseuds/Zaraya
Summary: When the King and Queen passed away after an unfortunate accident, Lance and Allura are left broken and lost. The title for king/queen is suddenly thrown into the air and everyone is on edge. Thankfully, the Royal Counsel decides that Allura, the rightful heir, will ascend the throne. However, her queenship comes with a price. Lance, on the other hand, is finally content since his parents passing. But, when he falls head over heels with someone seemingly off limits, he realizes that maybe he's not as satisfied as he thought he was.





	Satisfied

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! My name is Zaraya (ZA-RAY-UH) and i'm excited to post my first Shance story. It also is loosely based off the song Satisfied from the Broadway musical Hamilton. Feel free to leave constructive criticism, because I suck and it will help. Enjoy the story and have a great day!

With Queenship Comes a Price

White rays of blinding light illuminate through the bay windows of a navy blue room. They descend upon a king sized space, riddled with silks and patterns, gold accenting, and sunkissed skin. Dainty feet are connected to slim ankles that lead to long tanned legs. Defined calves and tone thighs all nearly flawless and tangled around an equal softness. Further up is a taut stomach and overall lithe build. And after the slim neck that's connected from soft shoulders, is a defined chin and jaw. Pointed ears on either side twitch and lay beneath shocking white hair mussed up from a well rested night. The figure in the bed moans, throwing a lengthy arm over his face, trying his damndest to block the harmful rays. Unable to deny it any longer, the young man instead lays all appendages wide, resembling a starfish. Deep ocean blues are revealed to a high ceiling, decorated with incratrite swirls, markings, and a glass chandelier, masked by semi-translucent canopies. The owner of the room closes his eyes and thick lashes lay softly. The prince then thinks to himself.

 

‘Altea has been different lately. Not the kind of different like getting a new pet or changing your hairstyle. It’s more of an uncomfortable and unsettling difference. Two months ago mom and dad passed away in an accident. Or well that's what they told Allura and me. I don’t know, I’m a bit skeptical about the circumstances surrounding their death. I just don’t believe that dad would have been so careless. Dad was the greatest pilot in Altea, so when they said that the crash was due to pilot error I knew something was up. I want to fight this, I need to know what actually happened, but those old farts in the Royal Council will just brush me aside. Stupid quiznaks, always undermining Allura and me.’ Lance sighs out a breath of distaste. All in all, he was right. The council would just push him aside even though he is Lance, The Prince of Altea. Yes he, the only prince of Altea, has practically no say in most decision, however it still has its perks.

 

Lance sits up in his bed and stretches his limbs high above his head. A subtle pop from his shoulder causes a groan to leave his lips. Just as he is about to leave his bed to start his duties, the towering door to his bedroom is slammed open. Absolutely startled, Lance readies himself to chew out the intruder who dares barges into his private space. But, when he looks at the door he is even more shocked to see his only sister. The princess and future Queen of Altea, Allura, puffy and red eyed, has tear streaks flowing like a raging river. She throws herself into his arms, uncaring to close the door and sobs into one of her only comfort systems. Quietly, Lance encases her in his arms, cooing and rocking gently to ease her pain.

 

Once she calms, she tells her little brother everything. “It's just not fair Lance, why would they make such a stupid law. I have royal blood. I don't need a king to be a queen.” She nuzzles the other Altean’s abs and keeps her arms locked around his torso as she complains. She just finished explaining the council's plans to him. They want Allura to be married before she is crowned queen, deeming her marital status right now, single, is unfitting for a such a position.“Then don't go.” Lance has always had a simplistic way of thinking and typically it worked out for him, but right now it doesn’t apply. ”But Lance they want me to find  husband there! What do I!  I have to attend! I hate this, it's so unfair!” Now frazzled, the white locked woman throws herself into the bed and lets out a short scream into the expensive sheets. “You know, for someone who is about to rule a kingdom, you are not acting very queenly,” Lance lets out a small laugh as a fleecy pillow strikes his face. He moves it off to the side gently, “ But yea I agree, but maybe this isn’t too bad. Lets just humor them for a bit. Let them throw their dumb suitors ball. Plus, think of all the hot men that will serve as eye candy.” He wiggles his perfectly groomed eyebrows and Allura groans again in the linen. “Lance I don't care, I'm too young to marry.” The older Altean is beginning to feel hopeless. “Well how about this, attend the ball, but don't talk to anyone. When they see that you're not interested then they should give up.” Again with the semi-simplistic thinking, but the princess lifts her head anyways. “I guess that's the best plan we got. Let's give it a go,” Allura states as she gets up, energy renewed and smile on her face. She hugs Lance one more time before standing and smoothing the creases of her dress. “Now get dressed we got our duties to attend. I'll meet you in my quarters with Coran, we have lots to discuss.” Lance groans and flops back, bouncing softly. “Oh come on! Don't be lazy. I'll see you in a few ticks,” and with that Allura whisks herself out the room. Her royal garb flows gracefully and the door closes softly. Lance sighs for the umpteenth time this morning, ‘It's going to be a long day.’


End file.
